The Maleficent Snow Queen
by fan-de-caidos-del-mapa
Summary: (Meleficent AU) Elsa no siempre fue la Reina de las Nieves, ni siempre tuvo un corazón helado. Antes tenía un corazón cálido y humano. Fue gracias a su padre, quien la crió con odio en lugar de amor, y crueldad en lugar de dulzura, que la calidez se convirtió en frialdad, y el corazón en hielo, que llegó a convertirse en el monstruo que maldijo a su hermana.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Este es el PRÓLOGO de una nueva historia que, bueno, acabo de empezar hace cinco minutos (en realidad estuve tres días escribiendo este capítulo -quiero decir PRÓLOGO-) díganme si les gusta. Esta primera parte es como un preview de lo que iba a ser el próximo capítulo, pero como que la historia iba a avanzar demasiado rápido si todo el pasado de Elsa pasaba en un solo capítulo, así que lo dividí en dos. Díganme si les gusta, porque sino lo saco (Naaaaa lo voy a seguir aunque a ustedes no les guste). Creo que no debería empezar otra historia, pero me llegó la inspiración ¿vieron cuando una imágen, un video, una frase, o incluso un Summary de otro fic que al final tuvo una historia que no te esperabas y sentís algo que te estalla en el pecho y no podes esperar para escribir? bueno, seguro que eso lo entienden más los escritores de fanfiction (porque si les hubiera pasado a otros se harían hecho la cuenta de fanfiction no?). No se si les va a gustar, pero a lo mejor me llevo una sorpresa como me la llevé con If Hiccup and Toothles were the villans (honestamente pensé que no iba a tener éxito) y esto termina siendo popular no? nunca hay que perder la esperanza. **

**Bueno, sin más monólogo...**

**Disfruten!**

_La multitud se acumulaba alrededor de la cuna de la recién nacida futura soberana de Arendelle, la Princesa. Los reyes habían organizado una fiesta en el salón de baile para celebrar el nacimiento de su hija. La gente bailaba, conversaban, reían y, algunos, los condes y embajadores de otros reinos, charlaban con los reyes. Algunas personas hasta se asomaban a la cuna para ver a la bebé. Y por un instante, todo fue perfecto._

_Luego ese instante terminó._

_La temperatura del ambiente bajó en picado, comenzó a caer nieve del techo, y las paredes se cubrieron de escarcha, que luego se transformó en hielo sólido. Y de este, se formaron carámbanos que por poco atraviesan a los invitados. _

_Entonces, una adolecente de quince años se abrió paso entre la multitud, que la miraba aterrada. La joven llevaba un vestido celeste de hielo y un búho blanco sobre el hombro. Se acercó a la cuna de la niña lentamente. _

_-Vaya, vaya- dijo- "desaparezco" durante dos años y miren lo que hacen- dijo suavemente la chica. _

_-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el Rey furioso. _

_-Solo deseo darle un regalo a la bebé. Después de todo- miró a la pequeña niña en la cuna. Sus ojos, grandes y azules, eran idénticos a los de ella, pero en la mirada que la mayor había un orgullo desafiante, mientras que en la de la pequeña, solo había inocencia y bondad- es mi hermanita-_

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Un grito desgarrador, de esos que son capaces de helar la sangre, se oyó por todo el castillo. Uno supondría que la persona que acababa de chillar estaría sufriendo una terrible agonía. Y prácticamente era cierto. Pero esta persona no podía estar más feliz, incluso con todo el dolor físico que estaba sufriendo. No porque el dolor la había hecho perder la cordura, sino porque la persona que gritaba era la Reina Idum de Arendelle.

Y la Reina Idum de Arendelle estaba dando a luz a su primer hijo.

Hasta que llegó un momento en el que los gritos cesaron, para ser remplazados por el débil sollozo de un bebé. De repente, a temperatura el ambiente descendió en picado, aunque nadie se percató del cambio.

-¡Es una niña!- exclamó una sirvienta.

-¿Puedo verla?- preguntó débilmente la reina. Otra sirvienta, Gerda, la ayudó a incorporarse, y la otra le entregó a la bebé. Idum sonrió al ver a su hija. Era hermosa, tenía el cabello rubio platinado, la piel muy pálida y los ojos azules. No era muy normal ver a una niña pequeña con el cabello casi blanco, pero sabía que había varios casos, aunque este era el primero que veía con sus propios ojos.

El rey Adkar abrió la puerta silenciosamente y entró a la habitación para ver a su bebé. Idum lo miró, y luego sonrió.

-Es una niña- dijo.

El rey de devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a la reina para besar sus labios. Luego miró a la niña en brazos de su esposa. Su sonrisa desapareció.

-Tiene el cabello blanco-

-No pasa nada- lo tranquilizó la reina- Leí de casos de personas que carecen pigmentación en el cuerpo.

Adkar frunció el ceño, intentando recordar qué significaba "Pigmentación". Odiaba cuando Idum hacía eso: dejar en evidencia que ella era más inteligente que él. Él envidiaba la inteligencia de su esposa, aunque nunca era tan grave como para enfurecerlo. En sus tiempos jóvenes, cuando Adkar sabía algo que Idum no, se lo presumía juguetonamente durante meses. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

Extendió una mano para tocar la mejilla de su bebé. Pero en el momento en el que hicieron contacto, la mano del rey se cubrió de una fina capa de escarcha.

-¡AAAAAGGH!- gritó, aunque fue más un grito de terror que de dolor.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!- exclamó la Reina aterrada.

Adkar se quitó como pudo toda la escarcha de su mano y miró a su hija con odio, Extendió las manos hacia adelante para tomarla y hacerle algo, quizás ahorcarla. Pero Idum predijo lo que quería hacer su marido y acercó a su bebé a su pecho y volteó, dándole la espalda a Adkar.

-No- dijo- no vas a lastimar a m bebé-

-Eso no es un bebé. Es un monstruo-

-¡No! Ella es mi bebé. No vas a hacerle daño-

Adkar suspiró. Sabía que no servía de nada discutir con Idum. Y ella estaba muy cansada y quería causarle molestias. No ahora.

-Tranquilo- siguió la Reina- aprenderá a controlar su poder-

Ese día, nació la Reina de las Nieves, un monstruo, un demonio para todos. O un ángel, un Hada Madrina para una persona, una persona que no existe.

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

**Cinco años después...**

La pequeña Elsa corría por los pasillos del castillo, intentando escapar de Adkar.

-¡VEN AQUÍ, NIÑA DEMONIO!- Gritó el rey.

Aterrada, Elsa se escondió en su habitación, pero su padre era listo. No era tan inteligente como Idum, pero era astuto, lo suficiente para saber que Elsa se escondería en su cuarto.

La princesa se acurrucó debajo de la cama justo antes de que Adkar entrara de un portazo.

-¡¿Dónde estás, pequeño monstruo?!- preguntó.

Elsa no pudo controlar sus emociones y el hielo se formó debajo de la cama, expandiéndose hasta quedar a la vista del rey, quien esbozó una sonrisa diabólica, y se agachó para ver a su hija acurrucada y sollozando debajo de la cama.

-Sal de ahí, te prometo que no voy a hacerte daño- dijo suavemente, aunque la maldad no abandonó su tono de voz. Elsa, quien había heredado la inteligencia de su madre, detectó eso y negó con la cabeza desesperadamente.

-¡TE DIJE QUE SALGAS DE AHÍ!- la agarró por su largo cabello platinado y la sacó arrastrando de debajo de la cama. Elsa chilló de dolor - ¡Te vas a arrepentir de lo que hiciste, monstruo!-

-¡Yo no hice nada!- se quejó mientras Adkar la dejaba en el suelo, pero ganándose una cachetada que le dejó un moretón en la mejilla.

-¡CÁLLATE, DEMONIO!- gritó mientras la tiraba al suelo de una patada. Ella volvió a chillar. Entonces, el rey la agarró por el cuello y la sostuvo por encima del suelo, dejando que sus pies colgaran- sabes perfectamente qué has hecho-

-Lo…lo siento…- sollozó, aunque sabía que no había hecho absolutamente nada.

-Con un "Lo siento" no se arregla nada- dijo dejándola caer y pateándola todavía más. El hielo se expandió por toda la habitación. Hasta que Adkar se detuvo, cuando Elsa comenzó a sangrar- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección- dijo, abandonando la habitación.

Elsa volvió a acurrucarse debajo de la cama, sollozando. No entendía por qué su padre se enojaba tanto solo porque usase su poder. Solo había intentado hacer una pista de patinaje, pero al parecer su padre no quería que usase su poder. Sin importar para qué.

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

**Unos meses después...**

Elsa estaba sentada en un taburete de madera frente al espejo mientras su madre peinaba su cabello.

-¿Por qué Papá me odia?- preguntó Elsa inocentemente.

Idum sonrió con ternura y tristeza.

-Él no te odia, cielo-

La princesa guardó silencio unos segundos.

-¿Por qué me golpea?- inquirió la más joven.

Idum tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Porque… el… ¿Cómo te haces estos nudos en el cabello?- preguntó cambiando repentinamente de tema para evitar decirle lo que en realidad pasaba.

-No tengo nudos, Mami- dijo.

Cansada, Idum dejó el peine en el suelo e intentó desatar el nudo que tenía su hija en el cabello con las manos. Pero Elsa tenía razón: no tenía ningún nudo. Idum se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. No tenía ningún nudo, no estaba ni cerca de ser un nudo. Eran un pequeño cuernito de plata que le sobresalía del cráneo.

Idum estaba aterrada. Se levantó y abandonó la habitación. Buscó a Adkar por todo el castillo, gritando su nombre. Al final, lo encontró en un pasillo. La estaba buscando al escuchar sus gritos, asustado de que Elsa le hubiera hecho daño. Cuando por fin se encontraron, el corrió hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros.

-Cariño ¿estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó preocupado.

Con una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla, se abrazó a él y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

-Tenías razón, Adkar… perdóname… por no haberte escuchado…-

-Tranquila ¿qué pasó?-

-Ella… ella… es un demonio…un demonio disfrazado de una niña-

-¿Te hizo daño?-

Idum negó con la cabeza.

-No, no me lastimó… pero… ella… tiene cuernos-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Adkar, sin poder creerlo. Dejó a su esposa sola en el pasillo para dirigirse a la habitación de su hija.

Abrió la puerta de un portazo y se encontró con que, de vuelta, Elsa estaba escondida debajo de la cama, al escuchar los gritos de su padre. Cerró la puerta con llave, lo que solo aterró más a la niña.

-Elsa- dijo suavemente, aunque con la maldad aún presente en su voz- sal de ahí-

Si Adkar hubiera gritado, si la hubiera golpeado, sabría que el Rey ya se habría descargado, y la ira desaparecería, más o menos. Aterrada de lo que podría pasar, Elsa obedeció.

-Tu madre me dijo que tienes cuernos ¿es verdad?-

Elsa dudó. No debía contestar, porque no importaba qué dijera, le causaría más dolor. Además, ni siquiera sabía.

-N…no- contestó, aún así.

-No me mientas, Elsa- dijo- Muéstrame tus cuernos-

-N… no tengo cuernos- siguió negando. No solo porque no quería que Adkar la lastimara más de lo que ya la lastimaba todos los días, sino también porque se negaba a aceptar que tenía otra anomalía. Apenas podía vivir con sus poderes, no podría soportarlo si hubiera otra barrera que la distanciaba de las personas normales.

Al rey se le acabó la paciencia. Le colocó una mano en la parte de atrás del cuello y la empujó para que se arrodillara en el suelo. Acarició su cabello con la otra mano para ver dos pequeños cuernos de plata que sobresalían de su cabeza.

-Ahí están… demonio- murmuró.

Adkar salió de la habitación para volver a los pocos minutos. Llevaba un cuchillo en la mano. Elsa retrocedió aterrada.

-P…papá…por favor…- el hielo comenzó a formarse en las paredes.

El rey hizo caso omiso a las súplicas de su hija. La agarró por un brazo, le arremangó la manga del vestido y le hizo un profundo corte en el antebrazo. Elsa gritó.

Otro tajo. Elsa se sentía indefensa y vulnerable sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para detener el dolor más que gritar y suplicar. Otro tajo, otro grito. No tenía por qué pasar por eso. "_No me merezco esto_" pensó. Si tuviera más valentía (o menos cordura) lo habría dicho en voz alta, pero no lo dijo. Otro tajo. Otro grito más. Pero no suplicó más, porque comprendió que suplicar y rogar no servía de nada con el rey. Lo veía todos los días, cuando algún ciudadano pobre pedía trabajar en el castillo, o un campesino imploraba que aumentaran los suelos para algún puesto de trabajo para ganar más dinero para su familia. Todos terminaban igual: de rodillas y, después, en el calabozo. Algunos, los más insistentes, eran torturados terriblemente hasta que los gritos dejaran de oírse, porque no había ninguna persona que gritara.

El rey continuó lastimándola y torturándola. La sangra caía sobre el hielo, igual que las lágrimas. El dolor era terrible, y la falta de sangre en su pequeño cuerpo hacía que se marease. Intentó pedir ayuda, con la esperanza de que alguien la salvara. Pero fue en vano. Ni siquiera su madre, quien escuchaba todas sus súplicas desde su habitación, acudió en su ayuda.

Al final la falta de sangre le hizo perder el conocimiento. Fue solo entonces que el Rey abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave desde afuera, para asegurarse de que Elsa no saldría.

Lo que no sabía, era que Gerda, a media noche, entró al dormitorio de la princesa y desinfectó y vendó sus heridas mientras ella dormía. Y ver los pequeños cuernos en su cabeza no la hizo cambiar de opinión.

-No escuches a tu padre, pequeña- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la niña- No eres un demonio. No eres un monstruo.

**Dejen un review si les gustó. Si no les gustó, también dejen un review. Y si están confundidos y quieren saber por qué quiero tantos reviews, también dejen un review. Y si quieren mandarle deseos de muerte a Adkar, dejen un review que se lo comunicaré. **

**Recuerden que recomendaciones, consultas o amenazas de muerte son todas bienvenidas! **

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera ;D**


	2. La Gran Nevada

**Hola! de vuelta aquí. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de actualizar esto, pero no tuve tiempo (maldita feria de ciencias doble en inglés y en español), además está en contra de mis principios actualizas un fic seguido :P. Pero estoy de vuelta con más tortura, lágrimas, dolor, y esta vez con la incorporación de mi canción corta-venas favorita y un nuevo personajes (no es un OC). Y no, no es Anna. Anna aparecerá más adelante. Quizás en el próximo cap o en el siguiente.**

**En negritas son las notas de autor(a)**

**Tenía algo más que decir pero ahora no recuerdo que.**

**Disfruten! ;D**

**4 años después.**

-Su majestad, tengo algo que decirle- le informó la criada al rey Adkar.

El rey sonrió amablemente.

-¿Qué necesitas, Gerda?- preguntó. Oh, aquella máscara de bondad y amabilidad que escondían a aquel terrible monstruo… Gerda lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con toda su alma.

-Es… sobre su hija- dijo, temerosa.

El rey tensó sus músculos.

-Maldito demonio… ¿está herida?- preguntó, acercándose a la sirvienta.

Ella bajó la vista.

-Creo que no me entendió, señor. Todo lo contrario. Elsa es muy dulce, muy inteligente y muy justa. En sus nueve años de vida sabe mucho más de lo que yo aprendí en toda mi vida. Es increíblemente inteligente. Y muchísimo más dulce, y sufrida. Siempre habla de que quizás el mundo pueda ser feliz algún día…

El rey la miró con odio.

-Gerda, ya hablamos de esto. Es peligrosa. Solo quiero ayudarla a controlar su... maldición.

La criada bajó la vista.

-Su majestad… usted bien sabe que perdí a mi hijo a manos del cáncer… siempre me lamenté por no haberlo salvado. Sé que no había nada que pudiera hacer… pero de todas formas no debí rendirme.

-¿A qué quiere llegar con esto?

Ella no soportó más la ira.

-QUIERO DECIR- gritó acercándose amenazadoramente al rey- QUE SE LO QUE LE HACE A SU HIJA, SÉ LO QUE LE DICE Y LO QUE LA OBLIGA A PENSAR DE SI MISMA- las palabras que pronunció a continuación llevaban veneno- El único demonio en el castillo es usted.

De haber sido otra persona, alguien más imprescindible, habría ordenado que la colgaran en la plaza del pueblo, acusándola de traición a la corona de Arendelle. Pero no lo hizo. En parte porque estaba agotado después de un MUY largo día de reuniones y burocracia inútil, y en parte porque realmente apreciaba a Gerda. No podía asesinarla. Solo castigaría demonios, a monstruos con el corazón frío como el hielo, si es que tenían uno ¿no es así? No a gente inocente. O por lo menos eso quería pensar.

Suspiró.

-Gerda, creo que sabe lo que le hacemos a las personas que desafían a sus superiores- dijo, atemorizando a la mujer- Pero por ser usted, voy a hacer como que nada de esto pasó, y le personaré la vida.

En lugar de agradecerle, como él esperaba que así fuera, ella lo miró con todavía más odio, pero no dijo nada. No quería meter en más problemas a la princesa.

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

En el momento que la puerta se abrió, Elsa se puso tensa. No. Hacía solo unas pocas horas había sido la última vez que había venido. No, por favor, no…

Se quedó completamente quieta, sentada en la cama de espaldas a la puerta, paralizada de miedo. La temperatura del ambiente bajó abruptamente, las paredes comenzaron a escarcharse. Solo podía oír el latido de su acelerado corazón. Apretó con fuerza la colcha de la cama con las manos. Entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en el castado que la arrojó al suelo. Se hizo un ovillo y ocultó su rostro con las manos. No quería que la viera llorar.

El rey pateó a su hija, haciéndola chillar de dolor.

-¡LEVÁNTATE!- ordenó. La joven levantó la vista, temerosa.

Adkar le levantó la cabeza todavía más tirándole de los cabellos, para poder verla a los ojos.

-Tú hechizaste a Gerda- dijo. La niña negó con la cabeza-¡MENTIROSA!- gritó, empujándole la cabeza contra el suelo. Volvió a chillar.

En los últimos años, Adkar parecía haber olvidado por completo el tema de los cuernos, los cuales ahora eran casi tan grandes como la cabeza de su hija. No era horrible, realmente. Los cuernos no afectaban en absoluto su belleza. De hecho, era hermosa. Ahora el rey se había convertido en un sádico, lastimándola por diversión. ¿Estaba aburrido? La golpeaba con un látigo. ¿Tenía cinco minutos libres antes de la próxima reunión? Llenaba su cuerpo de cortes con un cuchillo. ¿Insomnio? Solo un par de quemaduras con fierros al rojo vivo y luego a la cama a divertirse con su esposa. Aquel era el primer castigo en años que Elsa había recibido con una "razón".

-¿Sabes, Elsa? Mentir está mal -. Comentó el Rey separándose de ella- Pero creo que eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

Elsa no contestó. El rey le pegó una bofetada.

-¿Verdad?-

Sollozando, ella contestó:

-S…sí papá-

Adkar se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, dirigió una última mirada a su hija. Otra persona habría sentido lástima. Pero no él.

-Siempre recuerda qué eres- dijo.

Y, cuando él ya había dejado la habitación hacía varios minutos, ella contestó:

-Soy la hija de un demonio-

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Elsa jamás se creyó capaz de hacerse eso. Era cobarde al hacerlo, así como cobarde al no hacerlo. Siempre se preguntó si ponerle fin a todo era cobarde o valiente. ¿Era valiente aventurarse a lo desconocido, sin vuelta atrás, sin saber si lo que venía era bueno o malo? ¿Era valiente resistir, sin darse por vencido quedarse allí hasta el final?

Eso no importaba, porque el daño ya estaba hecho. Un pequeño tajo, hecho con un pico de hielo, cruzaba su muñeca derecha. No era mortal, aunque pretendía serlo, y había sido suficiente como para dejarla inconsciente.

Minutos después Gerda ingresó al dormitorio de la princesa para encontrarse con esta escena. Ella, horrorizada, vendó la muñeca de la pequeña para detener la hemorragia.

Esto no era lo que la pequeña quería.

::INSERTE CANCIÓN "CUT" DE PLUM AQUÍ::

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

**Un año después**

"La gran nevada" fue apodada la tormenta que castigo a Arendelle durante el invierno. Los ciudadanos más pobres abandonaron sus casas y corrieron al castillo a buscar refugio. Los reyen se mostraron encantados ante la idea.

Y entre estos ciudadanos pobres, se encontraba Jackson Overland, un chico de 11 años, cabellos y ojos castaños. Corría junto a su madre, con su hermanita bebe, Emma, en brazos. A veces, él le preguntaba su madre por qué nunca quería cargarla. "Por la misma razón por la que nunca quise cargarte a ti, niño estúpido" contestaba "¿Quién querría llevar siempre una molesta carga en brazos?"

Jack recordaba los viejos tiempos, cuando su padre seguía con ellos. "La verdad es que tu madre y yo jamás nos amamos" le dijo una vez, cuando su madre todavía estaba embarazada de Emma "nos casamos debido a la petición de nuestras familias. Pero eso no significa que no los amemos a ti y a tu hermana".

Era una mentira, obviamente. Quizás él los amara, a Jack y a su hermana, pero claramente su madre no sentía lo mismo.

Ahora, Jack estaba corriendo para entrar al palacio. Se sentó en el suelo y recostó la espalda contra la pared. Emma lloraba y chillaba ensordecedoramente. Jack intentó pensar en una de las canciones de cuna que su padre le cantaba, aunque los recuerdos eran demasiado difusos para recordar siquiera una melodía, y muchísimo menos una estrofa completa. Solo pudo recordar una leyenda que le había contado su padre, acerca de una bruja con terribles poderes de hielo y un par de cuernos que brotaban de su cabeza. Todo el mundo creía que era un monstruo, pero no era así en realidad, sino que era la persona más bondadosa que había pisado la tierra, hasta que el hombre de corazón de hielo la convirtió en algo casi tan horrible como él.

Por un segundo consideró buscar a su madre, aunque rechazó la idea: sería muy improbable que a ella le importara. Incluso quizás llegara a golpearle. Ella casi nunca le golpeaba, y solo alguna que otra bofetada, cuando su paciencia realmente llegaba a su límite.

Se estremeció al pensar en eso.

Entonces, recordó algo: a finales de otoño, cuando caía la inofensiva nieve Emma reía y alzaba las manos, en brazos de su hermano, para alcanzar los copos. Quizás si encontraba una ventana que no estuviera atrancada, podría dejar entrar un poco que nieve para que Emma se relajase un poco. Era una niña muy fuerte, y no creía que se enfermara.

Se levantó con la niña en brazos y recorrió los pasillos del castillo **(wow gane el premio Novel a las rimas malas)**, procurando no ser visto, en busca de alguna ventana por la cual no entrara mucha nieve, aunque tampoco demasiado poca. Sin embargo, al no encontrar una, Emma comenzó a llorar todavía más fuerte. De no ser por todo el ruido que producía la multitud, seguramente los guardias los habrían descubierto.

De pronto se encontró con una escalera. Vaciló un segundo. No quería meterse en problemas con la justicia, y entrar a una casa ajena sin el consentimiento del dueño de consideraba allanamiento ilegal.

Sin embargo, al ver los llorosos ojos marrones de su hermana, no pudo resistir. Casi corriendo, subió los escalones. El rítmico andar rápido del niño pareció calmar a la bebé, haciendo que callara un poco.

Jack sintió una oleada de frío que provenía de un pasillo cercano. Buscó con la vista alguna ventana, o un copo de nieve que delatara su posición. Giró un par de esquinas y lo encontró: un diminuto copito

Sin embargo, este no provenía de una ventana, sino de la cerradura de una puerta.

Entonces se escuchó un grito femenino, desgarrador, que hizo que Emma volviera a llorar y a Jack se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Solo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, cayó en la cuenta de que desde que había entrado al castillo no había visto a los reyes, ni a la princesa, aunque algunos decían que ella había muerto al nacer.

El grito, la leyenda, la tormenta, la princesa supuestamente fallecida, antas de que ese click en su cabeza sucediera, una voz tan hermosa como fría y cruel dijo:

-No deberías estar aquí, niño-

**Eh... ya se que fue muy corto, pero no podía encontrar la inspiración. **

**Sí, es Jack Frost antes de ser Jack Frost. **

**Acerca de eso, la responsable de que Jackson Overland se convierta en Jack Frost será Elsa, no MiM (the Man in the Moon). **

**Hablando de eso ¿debería cambiar esta historia a Crossover Frozen &amp; RotG? digo, Jack será como Diaval en Maléfica. Solo quiero su opinión.**

**Cuando pensé la última escena, se me ocurrió otro fanfic que no tendrá absolutamente nada que ver con este, solo quería mencionarlo. Tengo en Summary en mi perfil. la historia de llama "Como Madre e Hijo".**

**Ahora mismo mientras escribo esto estoy escuchando Cut. Soy bien depre. **

**Es Sábado! :D finalmente. Igualmente, el fin de semana empezó ayer (amo los fines de semana largos) pero igual.**

**Uhm. Sigo sin recordar lo que tenía que decir...**

**Ah! cierto, los REVIEWS!**

**Snow Heaven: **Jaja si seré escritora de drama de grande jaja ok no creo. Seee los reyes son re cretinos.

**F: Gracias!**

**yara sosa: eh... más que unir las historias voy a mesclarlas a sacar una historia muy rara. Las parejas todavía no están definidas, pero pensaba en incluír a Hiccup y hacer Hiccanna (amo Hicanna)**

**Rose: Grácias!**

**La chule. Videgaray: Jaja gracias si son muy malos los reyes típico de mi.**

**rosalinda1601: Gracias. Sí, me vi Maléfica. Es que quiero hacer algo similar pero muy diferente a la vez. Ehhh... en realidad no MUY diferente, solo que lo más parecido todavía no sucede.**

**HadaDeCuentos: Debo admitir que quise responder este review desde hace bastante tiempo. Sí, yo también pensé eso cuando vi la peli. E eeeeeeehhhhh... en realidad no era la hermana de Elsa. De hecho, me pareció hasta extraño que lo interpretaras así. Igual, lo voy a explicar en un par de capítulos más.**

**resplandorrosa626: Aaaaw gracias :D a mi tampoco me gusta Elsanna. No se como la gente puede hacer que personajes originalmente heterosexuales sean gays. Me resulta horrible. **

**camygon: Ajá no sabes por qué (risa maléfica) ok muchas gracias por el apoyo. **

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTE FANFIC se los agradezco mucho. **

**Nada más que decir**

**Creo**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera :D**

**PD: Ahora recordé que era lo que quería decir: ¿recuerdan cuando dije en el prólogo que habían pasado dos años desde que Elsa había "desaparecido" del castillo? remplácenlo mentalmente por "un par de meses" **


	3. DEPRIMENTE NOTA DE AUTOR

Esto... vaya, esto sí que es difícil... No quiero hacer esto, pero me di cuenta de que no puedo con más de una historia a la vez, así que dejaré esta historia (y varias más) en HIATUS temporal, hasta que:

Decida que estuve escribiendo pendejadas horribles y borre la historia.

Que me llegue una oleada de inspiración y no pueda evitar continuar con esto de inmediato.

Termine con la historia que tengo en funcionamiento.

De verdad, lamento si te hice ilusionar con un cap nuevo, y desearía no tener que hacer esto, pero esta equivocación (la de tener tantas historias al mismo tiempo) me servirá de lección, y no continuaré con más de una historia a la vez. La cual, por ahora, lamentablemente no será esta TT_TT

fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera :'(


End file.
